Olivia, Olivia
by LikeWoahhh
Summary: A new girl moves to town. She's moody and irrtable and [I'm hoping] not a Msue. [Rated T to be safe.]
1. Chapter 1

First chapter. No action. Of course it is a new girl, and she falls for Benny.  
Falala. What else is new? This isn't really an original idea, is it?****

Olivia, Olivia  
_One_

Olivia Twadell was the definition of normal. Her hair was wavy and brown, reaching just below her shoulders, and her nose was sprinkled with freckles. Most girls hated freckles, but Olivia just didn't care. She wasn't a tomboy, or a girly-girl, or even really in between. She was Olivia, her own person. She wasn't crazy for every single cute boy she saw, but she had crushes every now and then. She could even be obsessive.

And she had anger outbursts reguarily. If one little thing bothered her she'd flip, like a time bomb just waiting to go off. And, she was one of those people who would whine and complain until she got her own way. And she had ways of making people give her what she wanted. Ways that didn't exactly exclude violence.

Now, don't get me wrong. She's nothing close to tough. She can hardly fight to save her life, actually. ...But she pinches pretty hard. Ha. Pathetic, right?

Of course, when the news that they were moving was passed on to her, she could feel the anger bubbling inside her as she stared from her mother to her father. Her fists were clenched and her neatly trimmed nails were digging hard into her palms. She would later find they'd left little half-moon marks there and, of course, wouldn't be too happy about that whether it was her fault or not.

"Olivia, get out of the car," her mother sighed, opening the door and taking hold of her wrist.

She raised an eyebrow, snatched her wrist away and obediently got out of the vehicle, making sure to slam the door. That earned her a 'look' from both her mother and father. She decided to drop the additude at that moment. After all, she could at least pretend to be happy for their sake.

So her additude changed completely.

She forced a smile to her face, took one box out of the trunk and skipped merrily into their new home. Maybe the skipping was going a little overboard though, because her parents stared at her as if she were insane.

"My, my," her father said, grinning teasingly at her. "You seem pretty excited for someone who absoloutley _loathed _the idea of moving."

Returning the grin, she shrugged.

"Yeah, well..."

But then, something outside caught her eye. It was a lot. A lot that just happened to have a sort of baseball stadium thing. And there seemed to be people playing there. They were boys, but so what? She needed _some _friends, and she wasn't exactly that picky about genders. So she turned to her parents, her pointer finger pointing in the direction of the window.

"Can I go see what they're doing over there?"

Her mother nodded.

"Sure, go have fun. But don't get into any trouble!"

So Olivia made her was across the lawn, across the road, and finally, across the field.

They were indeed boys. Some were rather cute, but it wasn't any of that 'love at first sight nonsense'. But of course, she was attracted to the tallest, tannest-

"OW!"

... The ball had nailed her square between her eyes. As a result, all the boys had come rushing over, and she was quickly flooded with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"What's the date?"

"What's the year?"

"What's the president's name?"

"What are you doing here?"

Blinking, she sat up and stared around at the faces of the boys and faked a groan.

"Ugh, I think I have brain damage. But anyway, to answer your question... yes, I am fine. And I'm here because I wanted to watch you play baseball, even though I loathe sports and completely suck at them..."

"Woah, stop rambling. Guys, maybe she really does have brain damage," said one with curly orange hair and freckles that not only spread across his nose, but spread across his entire face.

The other boys glanced at him, but just shook their heads and turned back to Olivia.

"What's your name?" asked another boy with red-ish brown hair.

"Olivia. Olivia Twadell."

"Oh. I'm Scotty Smalls."

Then he started naming off the other boys, pointing to them as he said their names. Some waved. Some... spit.

"Hamilton Porter, or rather, Hams, Timmy and Tommy Timmons, Betram Weeks, Alan McClenann or Yeah-Yeah, Michael 'Squints' Palledorous, Benny Rodriguez and Kenny DeNunez."

That was all very wonderful, but by then she'd realized she was sitting in a pile of dirt, sighed and stood up. Or attempted to. And her attempt failed miserably, because she fell straight into Hams, who she hadn't even knocked over with her small figure. But she hadn't bounced back off his belly either, as she had suspected she would. In fact, he placed his arms protectivley around her, holding her against his chest.

She looked up at him in disgust, and then attempted to get away. Another attempt, another failiure. In fact, he just laughed and dipped her backwards. Then dropped her so that she fell back into the dirt, which she certainly wasn't happy about.

"You creep!" she snapped, grabbing the closest person's arm to help her stand. This time she was successful.

"It's not my fault you're falling for me," he merely replied, winking at her.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, looking up at the person's arm she had grabbed. It was Michael's. Or rather, Squints'.

"Hey hey, you nearly pulled me over trying to get up," he said, grinning cheesily at her and pushing his spectacles further up his nose.

She could see why. The kid was well... a toothpick. In fact, they all looked a little bit scrawny, except maybe Benny and Hams.

And then the statement was made. The statement she dreaded to hear well, since it was said.

"How about you try to bat?" Smalls suggested.

"And pitch," Hams added.

Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't..."

But before she could finish her sentence, a bat was shoved into her hands, and she herself was shoved towards the batting cage.

Oh lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I did my research on the clothes and hairstyles in the fifties, so yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except of course, Olivia and her parents.  
Blah blah blah blah blah. I think that covers it.****

Olivia, Olivia  
_Two_

So Olivia tried to pitch. Too bad the ball only landed two feet away from her. But her batting skills were even worse. Once, her bat went flying across the field, almost hitting many people. Scotty muttered something about not wanting a black eye again, and the other boys laughed. But Olivia did _not _find it funny.

"I told you I couldn't play," she fumed, outraged. Apparently her anger had no effect on them, because they still continued to laugh. And so, she shot back with the most famous comeback ever.

"Shut up."

She threw the bat down, rolled her eyes in irritation, and stormed over to the bleachers. The guys were getting control of themselves, and were now shaking their heads.

"And that confirms it," Benny said, grinning mockingly at her.

"Girls can't play baseball," Hams added.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She really had just confirmed that little theory of theirs, but she didn't quite care. She was horrible at sports, even when she _did _try.

Sighing in frustration, she rubbed the spot between her eyes where the ball had hit. The minute she touched it it began to ache with pain. Obviously, there was going to be a bruise there later, which was brilliant. Honestly, a bruise was _just _what she needed. A great big ugly bruise right between her eyes.

"Well that'll sure look attractive," she muttered, poking the spot again.

Hams, overhearing this, glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and grinned. She knew exactly what he was thinking. He found the whole ordeal hilarious. Olivia however, did not. In fact, she was tempted to flip him off, but settled with giving him one last death glare before turning away.

Now, all the boys joined her on the bench and began talking about god knows what. She honestly wasn't listening at all. She was too busy thinking about the horrible bruise that was sure to appear in a few hours.

"Maybe it'll swell too," Smalls said, as if reading her mind.

At that, she rolled her eyes and switched her glare to him. Still rubbing her forehead, she found herself desperately wishing she had some ice.

But of course, half the reason she was worried was because tomorrow was her first day of school, and she didn't much fancy having a big, puple, swollen bruise on her very first day at her new school. Honestly, how good would that look? She'd be known as; "That kid with the bruise." Wonderful. Peachy. Lovely.

She expected that these boys would be attending her school as well, since they probably all lived in her area. She wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or not. They'd probably tell the whole school how horrible she was at sports, and how they'd hit her with the ball. Then she'd be known as 'the kid that got hit with the ball and now has a bruise.' But pushing those thoughts away, she told herself she was being ridiculous. At least she actually _knew _some people.

"So I take it you're going to our school."

Olivia looked up at Scotty with a shocked expression on her face.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Reading- nevermind."

Then, Hams sat down on the bench with her. He was a reasonable length away, so she didn't really mind.

"You nervous about your first day?" he asked, smirking at her.

She shook her head.

"Aw, you gotta be," he said, moving so close to her that their shoulders touched. "I could show you around a little. Around the neighbourhood, I mean. Starting with my house." He winked suggestively at her, and she answered with yet another look of pure disgust, before getting up and walking a few feet away. Near him was _not _somewhere she wanted to be.

"Um, no. I'd rather not. In fact-" she paused to rub the spot where her bruise would be. "In fact, I've actually gotta get home. You know, to get ready and everything." She shrugged. It wasn't that late, but she just didn't want to be near Hams right now. He was really irritating her.

"We'll see you tomorrow," said Kenny, giving her a little wave.

"Bye," all the boys chimed before she turned and started walking towards her house. She was faintly aware of the figure of her mother gazing out the window. She had obviously been spying on her by that sly grin that was plastered on her face.

"That boy really seems to like you," her mother said as soon as Olivia stepped through the door. She obviously meant Hams. "You like him too?"

Raising her eyebrows at her mother, Olivia wrinkled her nose in disgust. Had her mother not noticed that she had been trying to get away from that kid the whole time? Hams, if anything, digusted her. A lot.

"Okay, I get the point," her mom said, laughing at the expression on her face. "You like any of them?"

Olivia blinked.

"I just met them." 

"So?"

Rolling her eyes, she headed for her bedroom, making a mental note to talk to her mother about not spying on her. Ever. But it was time to pick out something to wear for tomorrow. Joy.

She eventually settled on a blue, button-up blouse, a blue button up sweater (in a darker shade), white knee-socks, and a plaid skirt. And for her hair, she decided to do pigtails with two white ribbons. Hopefully that'd be fine. And hopefully, her forehead wouldn't bruise.

The last thing she needed was to be adressed like: "Hey, kid with the bruise!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **For your information, alarm clocks were invented in 1787. I researched that shit too. So don't be likeee: "Alarm clocks weren't invented in the 50's. They were. Thanks. :

**  
Disclaimer:  
**I still own nothing but Olivia and her parents, and any other character  
I may make up along the way.****

Olivia, Olivia  
_Three_

Rrrrrrrring. _RRRRRRRRRRRING. _That was the only thing Olivia could hear the next morning. The morning of, well, the day she'd been obsessing over since... well, yesterday.

Her forehead had bruised, just as she'd expected it to. But it hadn't swollen at all, which was one thing to be thankful for. Still though, the large black and blue bruise did not look very appealing. In fact, it looked incredibly putrid. Just the sight of it, like the sight of Hams, was enough to make her wrinkle her nose in disgust. Great. The thing would surely be there for days. Maybe even weeks. But she had no time to worry about that. She had to get ready for her very first day of school. The day where the kids sized you up, judged you, decided whether or not you were 'cool.' Like they were gonna think some girl with a huge bruise in the middle of her face was cool.

Olivia sighed, pulled on the clothes she had picked out, braided her hair into two pigtails, pulled on her knee-socks and running shoes, brushed her teeth, grabbed her backpack, and headed for the door, only to be stopped by her mother, who was just pulling on her coat.

"Olivia honey, do you want a ride? I mean, I could drop you off on my way to work. It'd be no trouble, really..."

But Olivia had just caught sight of the nine boys she'd met the other day. They were just passing by her house, obviously on their way to school. She figured that maybe she should walk with them and, well, try to be-friend them. She was determined to _not _be the school loner and actually make friends this year.

If you asked the kids at her school what she was like, they'd say she was moody, negative and easily irritated. She could never see the pausative side of anything, they'd insist. But that wasn't exactly true. She could see the pausative side of _some _things, although she wasn't too good at seeing the pausative sides of _negative_ situations. But then again, who is?

Turning her attention away from the boys, who were now half way up the street, she faced her mother.

"No, I don't think so. I should walk. You know, get some excersise."

Her mother was grinning, staring from her daughter to the window, obviously having spotted the group of nine.

"Oh, right. Excersise. Go ahead."

She held open the door, still smirking like a madman.

Olivia rolled her eyes (which she seemed to do a lot), and walked briskly past her, into the outdoors. 

She wasn't disappointed with the weather. The sun was shinging, there were clouds in the sky, making it look gorgeous. But it was also unbelievably hot outside. The heat was so bad it made you want to rip your clothes off and run naked through the streets. So hot that you wanted to hide in your house and sit in a nice freezing cold bath all day. So hot that- well, you get the point.

However, she hardly had time to think about the weather, because the boys were now almost at the end of the street, and she didn't want to miss them.

So she began to run. Not fast though, because Olivia was the probably the slowest kid the the world. But of course, in her determination to catch up to the group of nine, she didn't notice anyone coming out of one of the houses she was about to walk past, and they collided into eachother.

She was knocked onto the ground, but the boy remained standing. He gave her a once-over before turning around and continuing to walk up the street. No apologies. Not even an; "Are you alright?" Honestly, what kind of neighbourhood _was _this?

Quickly getting off the ground and dusting herself off, Olivia started after the boy. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar, holding him back from walking any further away from her.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I didn't mean to run into you. It was my fault, really. Are you okay?" she said sarcastically, placing one hand upon her hip in annoyance.

The boy turned around, cocking an eyebrow at her sudden outburst.

"Sorry to break it to you, but it _wasn't _my fault. You were the one running aimlessly down the street and not paying attention. That also means I have no reason to apologise. But whatever. _Are _you okay?" He said the last part in a sarcastic tone, causing Olivia to narrow her eyes and cross her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? You're ego's bruised because you just embarassed yourself in front of _the _Eric Phillips?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows so high that they pretty much disappeared underneath her bangs.

"Well, '_the' _Eric Phillips, I'm Olivia Twadell, and I don't care what you think of me."

Eric grinned, stepping a little closer to her.

"Well, I think you're pretty hot."

Her eyebrows raised, if possible, higher, but she remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"But you're a total bitch."

She heaved an irritated sigh, but nodded, being sure to hold her head high.

"You're kind of an ass yourself."

Eric raised an eyebrow, that sly grin returning to his face.

"So I guess we're kind of alike then. The movies. Tonight. Six O'clock. What do you say?"

"Isn't that kind of a weird way to ask someone out?"

"Does it matter?"

Olivia considered this for a minute, and then shrugged.

"... But you think I'm a bitch, and I think you're a complete jackass."

Eric sighed in irritation, running a hand through his dishevelled hair, but didn't give up.

"But you're hot, and I'm completely _gorgeous_, so why not?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow once more, shook her head and walked a few feet up the street before turning around again.

"You're a conceited creep. So my answer is no. I will not go to the movies with you."

And with that, she turned away and stormed the rest of the way down the street, praying to god she wouldn't be late for school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:  
**I STILL own nothing but Olivia and her parents.

**Olivia, Olivia  
**_Chapter Four_

Finally arriving at the school, late, of course, Olivia found that her first class (history) had started about ten minutes ago. Obviously the teacher wouldn't be pleased when she walked in over ten minutes late because, let's face it, it was gonna take her awhile to actually find the classroom.

Being new to the school, she, of course, didn't know her way around. The only thing she knew was that she was supposed to go to the office to get a locker. But she didn't even know where _that _was. Obviously she'd arrive to history really, _really _late.

It actually took her only about five minutes to find the office. The lady sitting at the front desk had a rather large perm, her blush wasn't rubbed in nearly as much as it should've been, and she'd applied way too much eyeliner for her own good. And the red lipstick she was wearing was absoloutely revolting.

"Yes?" the woman asked, without even a glance in her direction.

"I'm new," Olivia said, eyeing the woman's poofy hair and lime green clothing that just happened to match her lime green nails. "And I need a locker. I'd rather not share, you know."

The woman, still without looking up, scribbled something down on a peice of paper and handed it to her.

"New students have to share. Your locker's on the second floor. Number 163."

Olivia rolled her eyes, not thrilled at all about having to share a locker with someone she didn't even know. But knowing arguing would get her nowhere, she stormed out of the room. And she made sure to slam the door.

Now all she had to do was find the history class. It wasn't going to easy, but she was certain it wouldn't be _that _hard. After all, the school only had three floors and according to her schedule, History was on the first. She didn't even have to climb any stairs. 

When she found the history classroom, it had started a good _twenty _minutes ago. When she convinced herself to go in the classroom, it had started _twenty one _minutes ago.

"Late on your first day, are we?" asked an annoyingly scratchy voice, which she guessed belonged to the teacher.

"Well, first I had to go to the office, and I can't even find my way around this fu- I mean, I can't even find my way around this _stupid _school."

The teacher, knowing she had almost cursed, frowned. 

"Miss-?"

"Twadell."

"Miss Twadell, you're lucky that it's your first day, and that you have a good excuse for being late. No detention. But if you're late again in the future..."

"I'll get detention, right? I've heard this lecture before." She rolled her eyes as the teacher frowned again and pointed to a seat at the back of the classroom.

"Sit next to Mr. Rodriguez."

Rodriguez? Where had she heard that name before?

Looking in the direction the teacher was pointing, she found that it was one of the nine boys she'd met the other day. He looked a little shocked to see her, although she didn't know why. Obviously he would've figured that she'd be going to the same school as him.

"Isn't your name Benny?" she asked, taking her seat beside him.

"Yeah. And you're Olivia, right?"

"Yeah."

The teacher had now begun the lecture again, and of course Olivia had no idea what he was talking about, so she didn't even bother to try and understand. Instead, she turned to Benny again.

"... Is history always this boring?"

He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"You aren't even listening."

"Because it's boring."

"Yeah, well get used to it. I don't see why we need to know any of this stuff in the first place. I mean, everyone's always telling us not to dwell on the past. So how come they have to teach us about it?"

And strangely, to Olivia, this was actually a good point.

"I think it's more them telling us not to dwell on _our _past," she said with a shrug, sparing a quick glance at the teacher to make sure he hadn't noticed they weren't paying attention. But no one was really paying attention, and the teacher either didn't notice or just didn't care. Students were talking, laughing, whispering and passing notes. It was kind of hard to just overlook. "I'm just glad Eric Phillips, or as he likes to call himself, _the _Eric Phillips, isn't in this class."

Benny, who had been watching a pair of girls pass a note back and fourth swerved his head around to look at her, and she saw that a look of displeasure and disgust had appeared on his face.

"When did you meet Eric Phillips?" He had said Eric's name in a dull tone that just screamed dislike. It was obvious that for whatever reason, him and Benny weren't on very good terms. They probably never had been, but she couldn't say for sure. All she could do was recall her run-in with Phillips and watch as Benny's disgusted look increased with every sentence.

He never got a chance to state his opioion though, because as soon as she'd finished speaking, the bell rang, signalling that it was time to head to her next class of the day which her and Benny unfourtunently didn't share. 


End file.
